


Harder

by MistressJulia



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: If it was harder Julia wanted, it was harder she was going to get.





	Harder

Harder.

They were both drenched in sweat and tangled up in knots as the two woman rolled around on Julia's king sized bed. 

A night of unexpected drinking with friends at a dinner party had turned a usually reserved Julia into a hot and horny little vixen who had chased Mary Jo straight to her bedroom once they had bid their company goodbye. 

She had not even allowed the ginger to completely undress before she had pounced. 

Mary Jo could not complain. Julia rarely initiated sex. Yet, here she was a drunken mess gloriously naked and begging Mary Jo's to take her.

Hard.

Full lips tormented and blood red nails tempted until the ginger could not take it anymore. No more games. Mary Jo separated from Julia's hold and pushed her body back onto the bed. 

The brunette laughed. Her eyes rolling back sexily as she gave a devilish grin. The alcohol had loosened her up and now she wanted as she had never wanted before. 

Mary Jo looked down at Julia with a stern eye before walking to the bedside table and pulling there strap on from the drawer. She slipped into her dominant role and tightened it on her hips until the ginger sported a thick flesh toned erection. 

"Sure you can handle all of this?" Mary Jo asked, cock in hand, as she crawled in between Julia's open legs.

"And then some." Julia volleyed back sexily, moaning softly as Mary Jo allowed her toy to press teasingly into her sopping core. 

"Naughty wench." Mary Jo growled, watching as Julia reached out to take the dildo in her hot little hand. The tipsy little brunette rubbed the rubber head across her vulva. 

The ginger continued to watch Julia toy with herself with her lower lip lodged between her pearly white teeth. 

The brunette toyed with her pussy until the cock head was glistening from her own dewey arousal. 

"If I didn't want to fuck you so badly, I would make you lick every drip of that sweet honey off..." Mary Jo snared as she yanked the toy from Julia's grip. 

Before the brunette could answer with a sassy retort, Mary Jo drove the thick cock into her blossoming well with a sharp commanding thrust.

And, when Julia did speak, she screamed in pleasure as her lover pushed every inch of stiff silicone inside of her suddenly needy body.

Hard she wanted.

Hard she was going to get.


End file.
